Taiora poems
by sheltie
Summary: series of short Taiora poems
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss **

To deny what we did would be wrong. But to accept it would be absolutely insane. We can't let this effect our friendship. It was an accident we never meant to do this, right? I know it felt great, but it must stop before it can go anywhere. It was just a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Heartache**

Tai's POV My heartaches knowing that you'll never know how I feel because you're with someone else. I love you and I wished I told you when I had my chance. Many nights I torture myself on that and how I wish I could turn back time. But I can't and you look so happy so my love for you will remain my secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**You and me**

There were no fireworks when it happened. There was no grand speech prepared for this occasion. There was no music playing to amplify the mood. There wasn't anything except you and me. There was only you and me and our silent vow to love one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Blind in love 

Love is blind they say, but then why is it that I can see it right in front of me. Everywhere I go it is there. Even if it isn't sitting by me in class I know it is there. I see it in my dreams. It occupies my mind all the time. It is you, my friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Sight**

Since the first day I met you; I knew we were destined to be together. Yet as great challenges and loses hurt us we managed to stay together. Our friendship grew as well as our budding love. Now today we will vow to stay together and be one forever until the end of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Friendly comfort 

I feel your heart shatter as he/she ends it. I see your face fall as he/she tells you. You walk towards me with a hurt look. I put a comforting arm around you as you give me a weak smile. You begin to cry as I tighten my embrace. I tell you comforting things as you cry. You look up and I see you tear stained face. I push back your hair and give you a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Friendly comfort 2 

I stand looking at you soaked to the bone. You're pale and it looks like you've been crying. I pull you in and grab towels to dry you off. You give me a weak smile to me, but it doesn't last. I don't have to ask because I already know what happened. The jerk dumped you. I pull you into a hug not caring if I get wet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendly comfort 3**

A single teardrop alerts me of your presence. You've had another dream. You walk over and fall into my arms. I hold you and we just stay there no words need to be spoken.


	9. Chapter 9

Cry 

Cry, just let it all out. Let out all the times you explode and throw things at me. Let out all the times when other girls flirt with me and I do nothing. Let out all the times when I wasn't there and you were alone. Let out all the broken legs, scraps, and bruises that have ever appeared on you. Cry it all out, until you're all cried out. I'll still be here holding you.


	10. Chapter 10

Child's play 

I give a yelp and fall back as you pop out in front of me. You laugh and hold out your hand to me. I take it, but I pull you down to me. We roll down a hill that we were on top of. And as we landed you below me we laughed and I kissed you. You stare at me then kiss me back.

A/N: please give your honest opinion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Untitled**

A/N: I couldn't think of a title for this one, but I hope you enjoy it. R&R

I always broke away from the norm when I was a kid. I didn't like dress and girly stuff. I like to play rough sports and play in the mud like the boys. So why should my love life be any different? It's different because I fell for my best friend, I know that's typical and stuff but I don't care. We get along so well together that it was inevitable. He was the one I go to when I fought with my mom or I just had a bad day. He knew where to find me when I got upset with him and he knew how to make it right. I owe him a lot without him I wouldn't be where I am today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Do you?**

Do you feel the same way I feel when I look at you? Do you see me the way I see you? Do you think about me the way I do? Do you love me the way I love you? I do, but I wonder if you do because I feel weird when these thoughts appear. I can't stop it even if I tried because every time I think I got you out of my head I see something that makes me think of you. I want to tell you this, but how will you react is what worries me? Will you be happy and tell me you feel the same? Will you tell me that you don't feel the same and not want to see me anymore?


	13. Chapter 13

**Dream**

Three nights ago I had a dream. A dream that made me change for the good. It was of you and me years from now and we both looked unhappy though we don't reveal it to each other. We talk about our lives and how it is going and it sounds boring. I don't see the laughter that we used to share. I don't see the smiles that we used to give. I don't see us. Now I don't know if that was only a dream or it was a some kind of premonition, but I don't want that to happen so I'm taking the first step to prevent it and here it is. I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

Yesterdays accident 

What happened yesterday was by accident and wasn't something I planned. It was a stupid thing to do and I don't know why I feel happy about it. But you look so sad, so depressed and I wanted to cheer you up. I feel that this will end our friendship and I don't want that to happen. But I don't know how to go on being friends with you when I said what I said and did what I did. I told you I loved you and I kissed you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Time capsule**

Digging through my closet I see an old brown box covered in dust. I drop what I was looking for and pull out the dusty brown box. I blow off the dust then regret it afterwards as a cloud forms. I look at it and wonder what's in it. I open it and I can't believe what I see. It is you, us and all of our memories. I can't believe I forgot about it. I slowly started taking items out of the box and examine them. Like the ticket stubs from our first date. Like the bracelet I broke when we had our first fight. I take a glance at my right wrist and look at the identical bracelet that you gave me when we made up and smile. I turn back to the box to find more. Like a picture of us on our prom night. Like the picture of us on graduation day smiling. Like the notebooks we used to create our dream wedding. As I take the last item out of the box, which was a CD with all of our songs on it. I look around me and see all of our memories surrounding me. I take a deep breath to try to hold the tears back. But they fall any way. We promised to open this box when we were old so we can look back at our youth. You're not here. I feel you somehow.


	16. Chapter 16

Daydreaming reminiscing 

I stare out the window thinking about everything and nothing. But my thoughts come back to you. Like the day we became friends to the nights we tried to stay up late just to see how long we can last. Like no matter what we always have something to talk about after all this time. Like when I realized I had feeling for you and it wasn't just a crush to when I told you and you told me you felt the same way. Like our first date we were so nervous I think we were glad when we were able to get pass it. Like when you asked me to marry you to when we said our vows in front of all our family and friends. I stare out the window thinking about everything and nothing, but always back to us. I turn away from the window, the memories to us now.

A/N: This my last Taiora poem for a while, but don't worry the series will continue. Please R&R 


End file.
